gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Archive Tom, bro, I really think you need to archive your talk page. Its size is over 50,000 bytes. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:55, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :I've archived it myself for now. Done. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Top Video Views Hey there The Tom! I'm Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development Team. Wikia recently received some video views information and we wanted to congratulate you and your wiki for earning some of the top premium video views across all of Wikia! Not all of the videos that have garnered attention have been embedded on pages. Doing so can could be beneficial for views and of course more videos can be found on video.wikia.com, in case you were looking for more! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:14, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Should I delete it? Hey Tom. I'm gonna reapply for patroller and I wanted to know if I should delete my old request, since it is inactive. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Request Make sure you vote and comment on my request, Tom. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I made it to patroller, Tom. Thanks for voting "Yes". I'm glad that the wiki staff trusted me. Again, thanks. Best, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Deleting pages What's up, Tom? I just saw this page? about a car seen in GTA V's second trailer, and there's already a page about that car, named:? Premium performance sedan. As the "Premium performance sedan" page already existed, could you delete the "Unnamed saloon" page I'd do it myself, but I'm not sure if I should delete it word by word, or if there's a patroller tool for that. BTW: Now every time I write a link, the interrogation mark appears too. Could you help me? This is really annoying. Later on man, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:12, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism... it is an insult Hey Tom. I've heard a lot about this GTA V Wiki, and I just went on a half minute journey to that trash bin today. It is 100% info took out from this TRUE wiki. Now, I know I will sound like Armando Mendez from GTA VCS, but plagiarism... it is an insult! I thought you admins and bureaus were going to tell the wikia to get that GTA Wiki wanna-be disposed. Not that I have much to do with that, but I'd like to know about things that envolve the wiki. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shooting Gallery Hey The Tom! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I just wanted to mention that Wikia recently launched the Shooting Gallery], a one-stop-shop for shooter news and the like coming directly from the Shooter wiki community. It acts as a sort of "sub-hub" page to the traditional Video Game hub, allowing people interested in the genre to take a deeper dive. You can actually go check out the Shooting Gallery now. If you are interested in spotlighting some news or other community updates on the Shooting Gallery, you can just click the "Submit Your News" or "Suggest a Video" button. You can also create a template page with this template: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ShootingGalleryFooter to put on features blogs. This is a good way reward users and let them know their content is Shooter Gallery worth. Hoefully this helps spotlight some of your wiki's great content! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:00, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy holidays Tom and a happy New Year! Boomer8 (talk) 07:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) FYI Tom, I made a topic on the communityboard a week ago or so, which needs opinions. Check it out. Messi1983 (talk) 19:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) MC and HNY Hey, Tom. I'm not going to be here these next days, so have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:34, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ridiculus Information Hey Tom, this user Importantnoob is putting up some stupid information on some pages. Can you tell him not to put anymore ridiuclus information and to keep an eye on him. So Thanks. Cloudkit01 (talk) 04:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 He ''may ''be a possible Joshualeverburg1 sockpuppet as he edits and spells the same, though it may be just a coincidence. Ptr. Tony (talk) 23:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Probally though! Thanks for the heads up Tony. Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Cleaning house Hey, Tom ! How were your holidays? Good, I hope. Listen, this Abs.1998 dude created the page: What You Need To About Grand Theft Auto V. As well as the lack of the word "know" in-between "to" and "about" , this page is pointless. I think it doesn't fit any purpose. We have the Grand Theft Auto V for some reason... So, I think it should be deleted and was wondering if you could do it. Cheers, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Game Guide App Greetings Tom! I already sent this message to another admin, but doubling up couldn't hurt. Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the GTA wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:53, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Zombie22 Hi Tom! Me, Istalo and Cloudkit have been having a lot of problems with a user called Zombie22 who has been deleting, un-editing pages and even copying templates and stuff from your user page. We think he should be banned. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Me too, Vaultboy, Tom. He keeps on adding a section about the Xbox version of Independence FM in GTA IV, just to say there is no Xbox version, when on the fist paragraph it is already said that it only exists on the PC version. I've rollbacked his edits, and he undone my edits. I've undone his edits again. Tom, please take care of that annoying pest. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC)I t's not just you who's user page he's been copying, he's been copying mine aswell! This guy needs to be stopped! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Block him Tom, he's been making things go to chaos and keeps deleting things on our profile page, his talkpage, our talkpage. He's going to do something worst if he is not blocked. Made a topic on GTA Wiki Staff talk page. Check it out. Messi1983 (talk) 05:51, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate Hey, remember the incident of that guy? He is creating multiple accounts, and he is trying to pass as a wiki staff member, as of his name, could you ask the wikia staff to block him, so he can't creat anymore accounts? And block him again? He created multiple accounts as of: this, this, and now this. Thanks. istalo (Talk to me) February 11, 2013 PS: I contacted Ilan about that too. Oh, ok, thanks, I'll send them a message. istalo (Talk to me) February 12, 2013